<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have to Be Here by Yamgeta1406</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554227">I Have to Be Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406'>Yamgeta1406</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Disassociation, Gen, Guilt, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, Injured Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, i guess ???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is a doctor for a lot of gangs in the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/gifts">DoomNightAt12</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533287">I didn't choose to be here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12">DoomNightAt12</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking in, Leorio’s face morphed into ‘what the fuck’ and very quickly ‘really’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sireno, my expectations for you were low, but holy fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kidnap him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look of doubt on his face was also clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a drug dealer for the biggest gang in the city and there is some blond pretty bleeding out next to you, what else am I going to think!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had kidnapped him, he wouldn’t be awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leorio stopped to think about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” Leorio walked over to where the boy was sitting. Despite the fact that he had a long, but shallow, cut along his torso, he seemed unbothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what even happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got into a fight.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I wished someone told me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leorio is drowning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leorio always left school through the back door. Usually lackeys would come pick him up to take care of someone, take him out to eat as packback for a job, or just give him a ride home. Today it was just Sireno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, you’re not even hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, today some of the products got a bit rowdy, so I need you to patch them up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god no. Leorio hated having to do this. Out of all of the things he had done and seen he hated having to do this. He knew he couldn’t back out of this and that’s what made it worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leorio kept his head on the way to the car, down the street, to the right, past the nightclub, in the parking lot. They were there. He hated it. It was suffocating. There was barely any noise and yet it was so loud. The quiet sniffling, the silent crying. He hated this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sireno was leading him to the back. To one of the last cages. Leorio didn’t think about it. He knelt down, grabbed his supplies and went to work.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On the walk home, he felt like he was drowning. His pocket felt like it held a brick. Leorio was so, so tired. He felt cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least now I can pay rent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wish someone had told me that I would only sink, before I got in the water.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this is my first time at angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>